And Her Middle Name Is Lapis
by Peridot Doritos
Summary: Lapis for some reason is in her gem, still not reformed. Peridot misses her, and gets a stuffed animal dolphin... And the dolphin's middle name is Lapis. One-shot, I guess this would be Lapidot. There is a sequel out on my profile, called The Return Of Lapis.


Lapis had been in her gem for a week now. Peridot was wondering when Lapis would reform. She missed Lapis. She had been missing her all week. But today, she couldn't stop thinking about her. She did try not to think of Lapis, but it was hard. She missed her more than anything.

Randomly, Pearl came into the barn. "Peridot, we know you miss Lapis, but will you come to the store with us?" Said Pearl, as she watched Peridot hold Lapis's gem and turn it a few times.

Peridot put Lapis's gem down. "Sure, why not?"

-20 minutes later-

Once they got to the store, Garnet said, "Peridot, why don't you go find something to cheer you up. Steven, go with her."

Peridot and Steven left the other Crystal Gems. Steven decided to ask Peridot a few questions to help her find something to make her happier. "So would something that reminded you of Lapis make you feel better or worse?"

Peridot sighed. "Can we talk about something else?" She sounded like she might cry.

"Sorry Peridot, I didn't mean to make you sad. I only want to help you find something." Said Steven, grasping Peridot's hand to make her feel better.

"Oh. Ok….. Something that reminds me of Lazuli will be better." Peridot's voice was still shaking, but not as much.

"Hmm…. Well Lapis likes water….." ( A/N: SRSLY STEVEN THAT'S SO OBVIOUS ) said Steven, scanning the store. "Would something Lapis likes make you happier, because it would remind you of her more?"

"Yes."

They continued to walk. Eventually, Steven stopped, but Peridot didn't notice. She seemed lost in a daydream. Which happened to be the cause of Peridot walking into a shelf. After falling, she saw Steven and ran over to him. "Why are shelves so painful?" She asked. She had walked into a shelf of bread, which fell, therefore cushioning most of her fall. However, she had hit the ground a bit. Steven was surprised they didn't need to pay for the squished bread.

"Well, shelves aren't exactly made for walking into." He responded, looking at a rack of something in front of him.

"Oh. Why are you looking at what seems to be attempted remakes of animals?" Peridot asked, pointing to the rack of stuffed animals Steven was looking at.

"These are stuffed animals. They look like animals, but the aren't living things. Also, they are made of different things than real animals. I'm looking at them to see if I can find one for you. Normally stuffed animals make everyone feel better."

Peridot began to look through them as well. She came across a blue dolphin. It reminded her of Lapis. A lot. Slowly, she grabbed it of the rack. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know why she missed Lapis so much, it was weird though. Steven took notice of Peridot about to cry, and said the only thing he could think of to make her feel better. "Lapis isn't gone forever. She'll reform soon." He put a hand on Peridot's shoulder.

"I know, but….. I….. Can't stand… Waiting….. For her….and… It's…. Been a week….." Peridot stopped. She was trying so hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. A few tears fell, but she was quick to wipe them away.

"She'll be back soon. Don't worry."

-Timeskip-

The Crystal Gems had quickly paid for everything then left. Halfway through the ride, Steven noticed Peridot holding back tears. Steven didn't want to see her try not to cry. "Peridot, we know that this is hard for you. It's ok to cry." For the rest of the ride home, Peridot softly cried.

As soon as they got home, Peridot searched through the bags. Once she found her dolphin, she ran to the barn. She named the dolphin Coral. Her longing for Lapis was so strong, though, that she gave the dolphin a full name. So the dolphin's last name was Lazuli… And her middle name was Lapis.

Later that night, Peridot took Lapis's gem outside. Lapis had loved watching the sunset, and Peridot wanted to keep Lapis's gem happy. Once the sun was completely set, Peridot brought Lapis's gem inside. Peridot was starting to get tired. "Goodnight." Her eyes filled with tears, and one fell on Lapis's gem. "When will you be back….."

 _ **Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you that I wrote a sequel! It's called The Return Of Lapis. Plz read it!**_


End file.
